Multi-user inhalation devices have been used for respiratory protective systems, such as may be used after an emergency situation has caused a noxious environment. These devices have sources of oxygen rich gas, valving systems to replenish breathable air, sensors, scrubbers and other means to filter out impurities. However, these devices tend to be large, expensive and inappropriate for use in the inhalation of vaporized substances. These systems would in many cases remove the vapors that the present invention delivers.
Multi-user inhalation devices for the ingestion of materials have been used for smoking substances. In some parts of the world, users smoke waterpipes as part of their culture and tradition. Social smoking may done with a single or double hose hookah, and sometimes even triple or quadruple hose hookahs are used. However, hookahs require a draw from the user to keep the smoked substance ignited and are used in a serial fashion. Additionally, such multi-user features are built into the design of the hookah itself, and cannot be readily transformed from a single user device to a multi-user device.
An invention is needed that specifically addresses the problem of providing a means for users of portable vaporizing devices to socially consume vaporized substances by providing an apparatus that is small, portable, and that can easily attach to a source of vaporized substance.